


Trial Run

by illegalitygirl



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drugged Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegalitygirl/pseuds/illegalitygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidental campsite sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial Run

"SANZO PARTY! Give up the sutra!"  
"Aw fuck, now? I just got the fire started", Gojyo complained, summoning Shakujo.  
"It'll be a good workout before dinner!" Goku exclaimed, happily swinging Nyoibo over his head.  
Sanzo growled and pulled out his gun. He stalked angrily behind Goku. Hakkai charged a chi ball in his hand, smiling as he headed out into the woods behind the others.  
...........................................  
After the battle in the woods, the Ikkou headed back to their campsite. The fire had burnt down while they were away so Hakkai built it back up with a few logs Goku and Gojyo had brought earlier. While getting dinner ready, the smoke from the fire had curled around them all, settling in their clothes and hair.  
Goku stared at Sanzo from across the fire. He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. Hakkai and Gojyo both stood. Just stood, looking at each other. Sanzo watched them all, wondering what the fuck was going on.  
Hakkai was the first to move. He stalked over to Gojyo with what Sanzo would have called "murderous intent". He grabbed Gojyo and threw him down onto his back in the dirt. Sanzo stood, ready to stop Hakkai when he noticed Gojyo grinning like he'd just won the lottery. Hakkai pounced on top of the red head and they practically devoured each other right there on the ground. Kissing and grinding against each other, making noises that neither of them would ever admit to making. The two were making such a scene that Sanzo didn't notice Goku right behind him.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you two?" Sanzo asked, bewildered.  
Goku grabbed Sanzo's arm and spun him around to face him. He twirled his fingers in blond locks and pulled Sanzo down into a kiss. Sanzo sputtered and pushed him away but Goku wouldn't budge. He growled a warning to Sanzo but didn't form any words. Sanzo saw a flash of slitted pupil and bright gold flecks in Goku's eyes.  
He swallowed hard, hoping The Sage didn't want to come out to play. If he got Goku angry enough to break that limiter...  
Sanzo decided he needed a different tactic. He slid his hands down Goku's back and said calmly, "Hey, hey, alright, just slow down a little, ok?" He placed small pecks on Goku's face, still sliding his hands up and down.  
That did it. Goku hummed happily and closed his eyes once more, a contented smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around Sanzo and softly kissed back.  
Sanzo could hear slurping, gasping, moaning, and a lot more coming from behind him. He had hoped that whatever was going on would be over soon so that he didn't have to take desperate measures with Goku. They had never spoken of it, but Sanzo knew of Goku's feelings. He would have, maybe...at some point after stopping the resurrection, ...perhaps, told Goku that his feelings were reciprocated. But now... Now they would have to have The Talk. Sanzo dreaded The Talk because that would bring up Emotion. And then he would have to admit Attachment, which went against his philosophy of Non-Attachment. He'd have to think about that later though, because Goku started pressing his hips hard against him, and his kisses became more urgent than before.  
Sanzo noticed the noises behind him had faded to panting and nothing more. He was glad for that, at least. Maybe he wouldn't need to actually have sex with Goku. Maybe this spell he was under would just wear off? Maybe...  
Maybe he needed to just get him off? Goku was getting rather insistent about getting Sanzo's robes undone, but Sanzo was having none of that. Especially not here in the open, in front of the others.  
Sanzo pulled Goku close, so close that their chests were touching and Goku's face was buried in his neck. Sanzo quickly undid Goku's pants and slipped his hand inside. Goku's arms were still wrapped around Sanzo's waist, hugging him tightly. Sanzo stroked him through his orgasm and held him until he could stand on his own.  
Goku was catching his breath when Sanzo heard Gojyo waking from his stupor.  
"Uh, Hakkai? What uh. What just happened?" Gojyo asked groggily.  
"I believe that was sex, Gojyo." Hakkai replied calmly.  
Goku looked up at Sanzo with his big, golden eyes full of wonder. Sanzo cleared his throat and said quietly to Goku, "We're having a little chat about this later. But for now," he turned to the others and asked, "what the fuck kind of youkai magic was that?"  
Goku buttoned himself back up and said, "Yeah, I smelled somethin' strange just before we... Uh, y'know. Somethin' in the smoke?"  
Hakkai knelt by the fire and pulled out part of a scorched sack.  
"Smoke bomb?", Gojyo asked.  
"Something like that, it seems. The youkai attack may have been a distraction to lure us away from camp. Someone must have tossed this in the fire while we were fighting", Hakkai replied.  
"So, someone drugged us?", Goku asked, scratching his head.  
"Must only work on youkai. I didn't go nuts like you guys", Sanzo remarked.  
...........................................  
"Lord Kogaiji. My recipe failed. It did not affect Master Sanzo." Yaone stared at the floor, disappointed that she had failed her master.  
"Nonsense", Kougaiji answered. "You did very well. We just need you to find a blend that works on youkai AND humans. With that as a distraction, we may be able to get the sutra."  
Kou smiled. "I'd say it was a very successful trial run."


End file.
